NGE:The Quest for the Shikon Jewel
by winder487
Summary: Evangelion InuYasha X over. My first fic...so don't be too harsh with the flames. Kagome and InuYasha go through the well but they aren't in Kagome's era! Chapter two will b up soon!
1. Explanation

NGE:The quest of the Shikon Jewel by winder487

Hi this is my first fic so don't be very harsh with the flames...If you know about InuYasha and Evangelion you'll probably understand it more than if you don't know about the characters...or the st-  
oryline...this fic is rated PG because I usually su-  
bstitute curse words, and there's really not very much violence. Well let's get on with the show...

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE (Neon Genesis Evangelion) or InuYasha.

" " indicates speak ' ' indicates thought indicates everything else

Misato's Apartment -  
Asuka waited patiently for Shinji. (A/N: OMG!)

"Asuka why aren't you gone yet?" Misato asked.

"I'm waiting for that baka Shinji, that's what"  
said the infuriated Asuka.

"He's gonna make us late again."

"Why are you waiting for him?" Misato asked with a sly look on her face.

Asuka blushed.

"Well it's not like I care about that stupid baka!"

'Maybe I do...'

'No...never'  
-  
The Feudal Era -  
The White-haired hanyou was once again beating up the small fox hanyou.

"Shippo, if you don't stop annoying me im going to use the Tetsaiga on you!"InuYasha yelled.

"C'mon InuYasha can't you take a joke?" Shippo asked in hopefulness that InuYasha wouldn't beat the it out of him.

"It wasn't a very funny joke to me!"

"You know Shippo, you should stop making jokes about InuYasha or you'll get hurt." Miroku said.

"Stay out of this monk!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, quit fighting with Shippo and Miroku"  
said Kagome.

"I'll fight with whoever I want!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hits the ground.

"TRAITOR!" InuYasha yelled.

"Haha InuYasha," Shippo taunted.

"Grrrr...I'm gonna kill you Shippo."

"InuYasha, I need to get something from my era," Kagome said.

"Wait, Kagome aren't you going to let me up!" InuYasha yelled in fear.

"Fine."

InuYasha gets back up.

"Kagome, I can go with you," InuYasha said.

"No thank it's...ummm a personal matter," said Kagome.

"Suit yourself."

Kagome jumps into the well.  
-  
2015 -  
"Hey this isn't my era!" Kagome yelled.  
-  
Tokyo-3 school -  
(A/N: I don't know what school Shinji and the gang go to.)

"Stand up, bow, sit down." said Hikari.

Asuka's phone, Rei's phone and Shinji's phones ring.

"Not another harmonics test," Shinji groaned.  
-  
End of Chapter One - 


	2. InuYasha meets 2015

NGE:The quest of the Shikon Jewel by winder487

Hi this is my first fic so don't be very harsh with the flames...If you know about InuYasha and Evangelion you'll probably understand it more than if you don't know about the characters...or the st-  
oryline...this fic is rated PG because I usually su-  
bstitute curse words, and there's really not very much violence. Well let's get on with the show...

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE (Neon Genesis Evangelion) or InuYasha.

" " indicates speak ' ' indicates thought # # indicates everything else

The Feudal Era -  
"Dait where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked himself.

InuYasha looked around.

Sango was feeding Kirara.

Miroku was trying to defeat a small monster.

Shippo was asleep.

"Dait I'm going to look for Kagome," InuYasha told the others.

InuYasha jumps into the well.

2015 -  
InuYasha appears through the well.

"So InuYasha you came to look for me huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did," said InuYasha.

"C'mon let's go back through the well."

"Don't you think I've tried that?"

"So we're stuck here?" InuYasha said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Afraid so."

"Dait."

"We should get you a hat."

"Why?"

"To cover up your dog ears."

"Oh."

They walk up to a hat store.

Kagome buys a hat for InuYasha.

"Here you go InuYasha."

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome blushes.

"No problem."

InuYasha puts the hat on.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"No idea, I'll ask someone."

Kagome goes up to someone and asks.

"So what year is it?"

"T-two thousand f-fifteen."

"There is no da way it is 2015."

"Well when in doubt Shop!" said Kagome.

"No Kagome please."

Kagome and InuYasha run through the streets looking for a mall.

(A/N: Guess who they run into.)

Kagome and InuYasha run head-on into:  
Asuka, Rei and Shinji.  
-  
End of Chapter Two - 


End file.
